


Hell ain't a bad place to be

by ladyreapermc



Series: Keanu ficfest! [5]
Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: Constantine meets Satan. They are not what he was expecting





	Hell ain't a bad place to be

**Author's Note:**

> based on prompt #19 from the drabble challenge (You're Satan)

John didn’t know how he knew but as soon as he walked into Midnite’s club, he could tell something was different, wrong. It was almost enough to make him hesitate, turn around and leave, but he had a business to conduct and Constantine wasn’t never one to cower in face of half-breeds.

He was John Constantine after all. Master of the dark arts, the laughing magician. Half-breed should cower in his presence, not the other way around.

So, John made sure to keep a wide smirk on his lips as he found himself a table, ignoring the glares and hissing he was getting. He signaled the waitress for his usual order and lid one of his smokes so he could wait for his client to arrive.

He played with his lighter as he watched his surroundings, noticing half-breeds seemed more interested in him than usual. John made sure to flip off whoever made eye contact with him for too long.

“So, you’re the famous Constantine,” a voice said, startling John. He turned his attention to the person taking a seat in front of him, their lips drawn in an almost curious smile. “You’ve heard quite a lot about you and to be honest, you are not what I was expecting.”

He looked them up and down, their simple outfit of jeans and t-shirt almost jarring against all the leather and lace in the club, but it didn’t make them any less beautiful or alluring. John wasn’t sure what it was, but he couldn’t take his eyes off them.

He blew out the smoke from his lungs as he watched them, waiting for his sight to peel off the human mask so he could see the demon underneath. But their face remained perfect with the exception of their eyes that burned brighter in the center, while the corners bled black and he jumped up startled, knocking his chair back.

“You’re Satan!”

Their smile widened as they kept watching him, swirling their drink.

“Never been too fond of that one, to be honest,” they commented, almost absent-minded as they wrapped full lips around the straw in the dirtiest way possible. John all but fell back on his chair, swallowing hard as he held their gaze, mind filling with very naughty thoughts.

“Stop,” he hissed, realizing some of them wasn’t his own and they chuckled.

“Oh, you’re good!”

They stood up, walking around the table until they were standing behind him and John forced himself to stay still and not tense up as they ran their knuckles over his cheek and down his neck. The hand paused by the loose knot of his tie, one finger twisting around it.

“I’m beginning to understand what’s the fuss all about,” they said against his ear, breath hot against his cheek and John couldn’t suppress a shiver.

“What the fuck do you want from me?” he asked, turning his face towards them, his mouth just inches away from theirs. “Are you here for my soul? Because I think you’re a little early.”

“Maybe,” they replied, lips drawing into a smirk.

They started to undo his shirt buttons before their hand sneaked under the fabric and touching his chest, nails raking over his skin. His breath hitched at the sensation, his pants uncomfortably tight.

“But soon,” they whispered, breath mingling with John’s.

“And then you’ll see Johnny boy…”

Their hand moved lower, rubbing him through his trousers, squeezing lightly and he bit his lip to keep the groan of pleasure in check, but couldn’t control his hips from thrusting up into their hand.

“Hell ain’t a bad place to be.”

The kiss they pressed on his cheek was almost tender before they stepped away from him and removing their hand. John let out a shaky breath, gaze following them as they walked around the table again and picked their drink.

“Until then, Constantine,” they said, bringing the straw to their lips again and winking, before walking away, hips swaying slightly as they moved.


End file.
